1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pixel structure of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an LCD panel is mainly comprised of an active device array substrate, an opposite substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the active device array substrate and the opposite substrate. The active device array substrate has a display region and a non-display region. A plurality of pixel units are arranged on the display region in an array, and each of the pixel units includes a thin film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode connected to the TFT. In addition, a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of data lines are disposed in the display region, and the TFT in each of the pixel units is electrically connected to the corresponding scan line and the corresponding data line. By contrast, signal lines, source drivers, and gate drivers are disposed in the non-display region.
With improvement of resolution of the LCD panel, the number of the gate drivers and the number of the source drivers in the LCD must be increased, which leads to expansion of the non-display region (also referred to as a side frame). Accordingly, manufacturing costs of the LCD are raised together with the increase in the number of the in-use gate drivers and the number of the in-use source drivers. Meanwhile, dimension of the side frame is increased as well. If the number of the in-use source drivers and/or the number of the in-use gate drivers can be reduced, the issue of high manufacturing costs of the LCD can be easily resolved, and a narrow side frame can be formed. Namely, fabrication of the LCD with a relatively small non-display region can be achieved without difficulty.